Katie Bell Ringing In Your Ears
by georgianicolexxx
Summary: Hi, I'm Katie Alice Bell, One of the Chasers for the almighty Gryffindor Quidditch team, It's fourth year at hogwarts and my life is ... odd. My friends, George,Fred,Alicia&Angelina are all convinced I have a crush on the amazing commentator that is Lee Jordan but I don't ... Having a tingly feeling inside your stomach doesn't mean anything...Welcome to my life !


YAY! It's the first of September and I can finally leave this mad house. My summer was horrific, Antony ( The youngest of my older brothers) turned my skin blue. Alicia said I looked like a smurf ( Whatever the hell that is...). Kayla, my sister, was being her usually bitchy self, ' Oh Katie are you sure you want to look like sick today?', ' Katie, dear you're 15 years old. Why do you have to dress like you're 5 ?'. Man, I hate her. Mum and Dad were off on a bloody Ministry convention for 2 weeks so Adam was in charge, somehow we ( him and I) managed to set the pond on fire? Yeah... So not the best Summer Holiday ever. At least I got to see everybody ( Angelina, Alicia, Lee, Fred and George) we went to the Burrow, that place is a-m-a-z-i-n-g. The twins little sister Ginny is so kick-ass, she pranked the twins. _THE TWINS..._ Nobody pranks them. I mean, they are the prankees... Is that even a word? Oh well welcome to the language of Katie Bell 50% made-up words, 50% swear words. I can not wait to go back. Antony threw my case down the stairs and everything spilled out. The idiot! I had to repack every-bloody-thing and then we were late. Mum was yelling that I'd have to be home-schooled and that she'd go insane because I don't absorb any information ( Rude!). I did make it onto the train in time - but only just.

Damn. I can't see anyone anywhere. Well I can see people but I don't know any of them. I mean it's like... Oh there's Harry!

"Hi Ya Harry, " I smile at him, he looks a bit freaked out. I mean he did defeat You-Know-Who like, 2 times already, you wouldn't think he'd be scared of me. " Have you seen any of the Quidditch team that isn't you or me... or Oliver, I can't handle him this early in the morning. Oh or Lee?"

The poor boy looks absolutely confused, " Umm, no. Sorry Katie."

"Oh. No problem, see ya later Harry, stay out of trouble, don't get injured and most importantly don't get killed, Oliver would hate it if his star Seeker was murdered and then he'd find a way to blame me for no reason other than he likes me the least ." I say cheerfully, Harry just stares at me blankly. OKay, It's not my fault that people don't appreciate my sense of humor. I continue down the train only tripping over one first year, very proud of my self, usually I can't go a day with out trampling at least 5 of them.

"KATIE-KINS" Someone says. I swivel around and come face to face with George (... or Fred). When I say face to face I mean nose touching nose. I leap back in shock and punch George (... or Fred) so hard that he falls over and squashes some first years...

Not really, he didn't even sway.

"What?" I grumble

"So you don't want to find your rather attractive friends then?" He grins

I smile sweetly, "You think Lee's attractive?"

George (...or Fred) pulls me down the corridor and shoves me into a compartment.

"ATTACK" I scream, that boy was practically seconds away from killing me.

"Jeesh, Katie shut the hell up."

That'll be Angelina, she reminds me of Snape but she's Gryffindor, and can be nice sometimes, and totally fancies George ( I really hope Snape doesn't, that would be gross...Eww I think I'm going to be sick just _thinking _about it ) and she's Y'know a girl and she can play Quidditch and she's my friend... You get the idea.

"Angie don't be mean to Katie can't you see that she was being mauled by an... idiot." ( It was Fred then, she only calls Fred an idiot)

Awww- I love Alicia.

"And Y'know Katie's not right in the head."

I take it back.

"What is this, pick on Katie day?" I grumble

Lee smiled sympathetically at me, " Want to hold Cuddles?"

"NO!"

I'm not over-reacting honest. Cuddles happens to be Lee's tarantula, it's so big and hairy and it has these huge spindly legs. I get shudders just thinking about it . Lee looks a bit put out and shoves the monster back into it's shoe box. Fred and George are laughing at a piece of paper. Ohhh what is it? I'm not _nosey_ just curious and me, being the extraordinary Chaser I am, lunge and grab the sheet. George does a very girly scream, Fred tries to tackle me, Lee cheers me on ( bless him), Angelina raises her eyebrow at me and Alicia carries on reading her book.

**Hey, Fred are you going to do it this year ? - G**

_I don't know, are you ? - F_

**Maybe, she's just a bit ... well I don't know how to describe her - G**

_Bitchy - F_

**At least she isn't- ****_bookish_**** -G**

_Well , we'll ask them out when Katie realises she likes Lee - F_

**So never ? - G **

"WHAT THE HELL?" I scream at them and throw the now crumpled sheet at George's head.

Angelina and Lee grumble, " What does it say?"

"Katie-"

"It's only a bit of fun-"

"We don't mean anything by it-"

"Just that you'll see-"

"Eventually." they say together.

They were saved from me killing them because the lights blacked out. I knocked into Lee as I tried to sit down and felt my self blush. What the hell? I've never blushed because of Lee, deep breaths Katie. I only blushed because of the sheet- I don't fancy Lee.

"What did you two do?" Angelina growls at the twins.

"Nothing." George protests

Alicia has her face pressed up against the window, " People are coming on..."

I stare at her in disbelief, " Really Alicia. Who would come onto the train?"

She glares at me like I don't believe her, which I don't but I try to be nice.

"I'm cooooooooooold." Fred wines, at least I think it's Fred it's hard to tell in the dark.

Actually now that he mentions it I'm really cold. Lee shivers beside me. I hear screaming outside, probably first years who are scared of the dark, there's not monster out there. There isn't! But just to make sure,

"Alicia, there wouldn't be a monster out there would there?" I ask, to make sure...

"No, Katie there isn't. Don't worry."

"I'm not worried." I say and Angelina snorts in disbelief.

I'm about to yell at her when a slimy monster bursts through the door. It had terrifying flourescent hair, small evil eyes, It had splashes of green against it and even though it's small I can tell it's evil...

"Malfoy, Get-out-now." Angelina growls at the monster.

He looks scared and I am about to make fun of him but Lee beats me to it, " Scared Malfoy, why don't you run to your father and tell him about it."

Ha! That was a good one. The monster storms out, idiot. We all sit back down and wait for the lights to be turned on. I wonder if Al was right about the people coming aboard...

"AHHHHHHHHHH" Angelina screams.

I jump up to save her from the demon but trip over Lee's feet and face-plant the floor. Ouch, my wrist , I can't get up. Alicia whispers something then her wand lights up. Wow. I can't believe none us thought of that till now... Wait, why is nobody helping me up, some friends they are. Oh wait somebody's by my feet. Oh now their running there fingers up my leg. They stop at my back, weird. I lift my head to see who's helping me and I see Lee looking at me in fear. Do I have something on my face?

"Katie..." George says slowly

"What?" I ask through gritted teeth, my wrist _really _hurts.

"Well..." Lee starts, "Angelina scream because, well, Cuddles escaped..." He grits his teeth and looks away from me.

"WHAT!"

Fred winces "It's okay, Lee's getting it off now."

"She's not an it." I hear Lee moan from beside me.

"Get it off my or it will be flat!" I hiss at him.

I assume he's rolling his eye's at me. I feel some thing cool on my back and then the weight is gone. I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Gone." Lee declares then sits back down, the others do the same. Worst friends e-v-e-r.

"I-can't-get-up!" I screech at them.

"Oh shit, sorry Katie." Lee and one of the twins help me up.

I glare at them and sit by Alicia. The door opens again, is Malfoy back again. Seriously.

But it's not Malfoy... It's a dementor. Oh God. Alicia screams at the beast beside me. Why, why is it here? I assumed they were all looking for Sirius Black. It swoops in and were all deathly still. And suddenly I'm not there. I'm in a hospital room. Adam's hospital room, I see him bleeding from the gash in his side. The gash that I caused.I feel everything again, the guilt, the anger, the pity, the sadness and the overwhelming feeling of hopelessness. I feel until I can't anymore and then I'm back in the compartment. The dementor moves it's head around and then glides back out. Just like that. Alicia sniffles beside me, Oh I forget she's muggle-born she wont know what it is. I try to comfort her but I can't move. I'm frozen and I hate it.

* * *

**A/N - Thankyou for reading, Positive and Constructive feedback is always apreciated. I aim to update every Saturday and sorry for any mistakes, I am Beta-less **

**GeorgiaNicolexxx**


End file.
